


Poems I made at five am

by BTS6737



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Love Poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 19:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTS6737/pseuds/BTS6737
Summary: A bunch of kinda love poems I made at 5 in the morning ;)





	Poems I made at five am

**Author's Note:**

> These are just a bunch of poems I made when I couldn't fall asleep!  
> Parentheses are words I haven't decided to use or not.  
> If I use a \ separating words you can use whichever you prefer.

"I'm damaged goods. But that's okay, because damaged doesn't mean broken. (And what's not broken can be fixed.)"

"I couldn't help falling in love with you, so why didn't you fall for me?"

"When you're falling from cloud nine and crashing through the sky, you realize all that could of been, yet didn't happen."

"You used to make me feel so bubbly, whenever I thought of you a smile graced my face. Then I remember what you did. You broke my heart and walked over Every. Single. Piece."

"The dark is where the monsters lie. And the dark is where, the goodness dies."

"Why fall in love when your heart is just going to get broken (at one point or another)?"

"Dancing in the dark, falling through the light (out of your arms)."

"When lost souls find one another and fall in love, they realize. No. They can't fall in love. For the ability was taken from them when they became lost."

"Its uncanny how they say love makes you blind, yet even though I love you, I can see you don't love me (anymore)."  
"Its uncanny how they say love makes you blind, yet you can see you don't want me (anymore)."

"Why am I sad? I have no one to lie next to at night, to laugh with during the day\morning. And because I'm in love. And even though you'll never love me back, ill keep on loving you, forever, and ever, (until I die)."

"Why are you crying? I can't tell them because they won't understand, because they've never had their heart feel\be full. And then have it shattered (into pieces), because I was a bet. I loved you, and I thought you loved me. Yet it was just a bet. (Funny how a bet can break your heart huh?)"

"Am I cold? Am I hot? Am I happy, sad? Without you, I don't know how to feel (anymore). Maybe I can't feel (anymore)."

"I thought we were gonna grow old together, die together. Guess I was wrong, because you left me. You left me, and the funny\sad thing is? I don't even know why."

"When I wake up in the morning, my first thought is (of) you. When I go to sleep, my last thought is (of) you. But when you wake up and go to sleep, you're thinking of her, not me. It's my best friend you're in love with. When I'm in love with you."

"I didn't know anything back than, guess I don't know anything now. Because I knew it would end in heartbreak, and yet I still fell."

"I wanted to grow old with you. I wanted to die with you. But that's not going to happen. Because you're dead, and there's nothing I can do about it. I can scream until my voice is hoarse, and trust\believe me, I've done that. But you're still gone. You're gone and I don't know how to live without you (anymore.)"

"I miss you. God I miss you so much. But how can you miss what was never yours? I don't know, but you look at her like she hung the stars in the sky, and that breaks my heart, knowing that you'll never be mine."

"I'm running as fast as I can, yet you still haunt my dreams. Trying to escape this love, but love is everywhere. You haven't caught me, not yet. But when you do, I'll stop running, and maybe learn to love you."

"There are 26 letters in the alphabet, and if I could only choose one, I'd choose U."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment about your favorite and maybe least favorite poem! Some of these have some lines from songs! Do you know which? :) These are in the order I made them.


End file.
